Ten months of Manuals and WTF moments
by APH Bermuda
Summary: Mei Truss  has 10 months to live. But instead of mopping she plans on having the time of her life and unknowingly orders Hetalia Units. Will they destroy her plans? This was inspired by LolliDictator's Hetalia Manuals. T for language used.
1. 10 months left

13 months to live.

Yup that's is what I was told three months ago. Now before I go any further I should explain myself.

Hi! I'm Truss Mei or Mei Truss in the west. I'm a British/Japanese 16 year old girl who lives currently in London. I have dark brown eyes, pale skin(Note I am not a Bloody fag from Twilight) and I have short black hair with a bob hair cut some what. In figure I have an hour glass figure but I am as flat as a brick which I am quite happy about.

I enjoy wearing Jeans and T shirts and I dislike dress with the burning passion and intensity of a thousand suns. Or should I just say I really hate dresses? Oh well continuing I live with my Aunt Aya (who is a total BADASS) being my dad died and my mother up and left after my dad died leaving me with my dad's younger sister my aunt. Now Aya (nee-san) is actaully only 23 which is why I call her my big sister. She is Japanese as well.

Okay now that I have told you about myself I can continue, now your probably think this will be a story of how I struggle to try to over come my difficulties or some sob story. Well guess what? You have come to the wrong place! My life knowing that I only have ten months to live is actually not that hard. I mean sure every month I have to go visit the hospital to make sure I'm stable but that's about it. Any ways The bad parts about this were that one I had to be taken out of school and away from my friends. Two I could not really go any where alone which royally sucked. But there are some good points as well like I could watch anime ALL THE TIME A.K.A HETALIA!

Oh yeah that's another thing about me I love Anime and so does Aya. We both watch Hetalia and go to conventions as Hetalia characters. Along the lines of Aya this is one of the reasons she is a total Bad Ass along with she a mangaka and sometimes writes Dojinshis for me. Another thing that makes her a Bad Ass is that she looks identical to Hungary and is even skilled with a frying pan. JUST LIKE HUNGARY.

But anyways last night I had been watching(like I usually do before I got to sleep) Hetalia and when I woke up the next morning I found this on my screen.

"THANK YOU FOR ORDERING YOU HETALIA UNIT MS. TRUSS! YOU FIRST TWO UNITS WILL BE DELIVERED FROM OUR UK STORAGE HOUSE IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

…Errr say what?

I don't remember filling out a form for a "Hetalia Unit" last night.

Wait…

WAIT!

If I filled out this form last night did this mean that my units were coming to-!

I didn't finish me sentences when the door bell rang through our house. So still in my tank top and pajama pants I made my way to the front door. A teenage boy stood in the door way smiled at me before looking at the papers on his clipboard.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Mei Truss are you her?"

Smiling a bit I let out a meek.

"Hai that's me, do you want me to sign the form um…."

"It's Sam and yes please." He said with a small grin. A light blush brushed my cheeks as I took the clipboard from him with a small giggle. I always blushed when in front of a boy, get really nervous and switch to my first language Japanese a little bit. Scan over the paper I found myself giggling some more when I saw the name of the company was "Flying Mint Bunny Inc". Aww that such a cute name. After signing the paper I handed it back the clipboard to Sam but not without blushing when his hand brushed mine lightly.

Still chuckling at my blush he smiled again.

"Would you like me to help take in these?" Sam asked gesturing to the two boxes beside him. With a quick nod I stepped out of his way as he brought the boxes into the living room. Turning to me he handed me two manuals and smiled again.

"Well I'll see you when you next units come in then Mei!" He said cheerfully as he walked out and closed the front door.

With a blush still on my face I looked at the Manuals in my hands to see who were the two I got.

ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual

YAO WANG: User Guide and Manual

I continued to stare at the manuals as tried to not squeal. After a few seconds of thinking I decided to open China's box first. So turning to the Removal page I tried to decide which would be the best option.

* * *

><p><strong>Removal of your YAO WANG Unit from Packaging<strong>

YAO WANG is actually a very happy and sweet person by nature, but if he is moved or woken up incorrectly he will turn violent. In order to ensure that you don't accidentally kill yourself or destroy your properties, we have provided a list of safe ways with which to awaken your unit.

Okay….

I continued down the page until I found the options.

1. Sing the Chinese national anthem as horribly off-tune and badly pronounced as you can. Your unit will wake up and shout about your terrible pronunciation, and while this will result in a few hours' worth of lessons on Mandarin; to avoid this, you can reprogram him as soon as YAO WANG breaks out of his box.

Ummm maybe as a backup….

2. Play Japanese, Korean or Cantonese music near the box. To the first, he will call happily for Japan; to the second, he will yell for Korea to shut up; for the third, he will bust out of the box and search for his youngest brother. After whichever response, he will turn to you and ask where whichever of his brothers are, and you can reprogram him.

Ah! I could do this one. I had tons of Japanese music on laptop. I quickly went into my room and picked up my laptop. Then sat on one the chairs next to china's box and clicked play on my iTunes.

_Migite ni wa sensu hidarite ni wa tsukemono de mairimasu_  
><em> Sensu motte sensu futte tsutsushinde parēdo<em>  
><em> Miyabiyakana sekai e yōkoso oide kudasaimashita <em>

Wasn't just my luck that it was Japan's Hatafutte Parade.

The box Yao was in not even a minute into the song burst sending pieces towards me which I quickly hid(but not without a yelp) behind my chair before they could impale me.

"Kiku? Where are you aru?"

I cautiously turned off my itunes and quickly stood up from the ground say in a nervous voice.

"_Gomen nasai _Yao-san but Kiku-san is not here-" But I was cut off by Yao picking me up and hugging me.

"YOUR SO CUTE ARU!"

"D-Domo arigato Yao-san can you put me down k-kudasai?" I squeaked from his chest. He put me down and looked at me startled.

"Your not Kiku but you speak his language…aru"

I looked at him with a small smile and said,

"No I'm not Kiku but I am part Japanese. " I held my small hand out to him, "I'm Truss Mei or westerners say Mei Truss."

He gladly applied to take my hand and shake it after saying

"I'm Wang Yao aru."

"Okay Yao-san once I wake up this guy I will show you two where the rooms are ok?"

Yao nodded in approval and started to take his stuff out of its boxes as I looked through the other manual for the removal page.

* * *

><p><strong>Removal of your ALFRED F. JONES from Packaging:<strong>

Your ALFRED F. JONES unit is a happy, energetic unit - for the most part - and there are rarely any problems with waking him up. It is impossible to accidentally knock him into a dangerous mode when removing him from his package; the most you need to worry about is him being _too_ happy and energetic. In order to avoid that, we have provided you with a few ways that you can wake him carefully and get right to work on any reprogramming you might want to do!

1. Play the American national anthem, or any patriotic American song. Loudly. Your unit will respond immediately, singing horribly out-of-tune until the song is over; you can reprogram him during this time, and the faster you do this the faster he'll stop singing.

I don't think so.

2. Put on a kid's superhero show or movie (preferably Superman or Batman) loud enough to be heard down the street. Your unit will whine for you to let him out of the box, and will run to the television as soon as you do. While he watches, you can reprogram him; however, be warned that if your chosen superhero is prone to striking heroic poses, your unit might jump up and do them as well.

The whining will be a pain in my Arse.

3. Speak with a British accent or in Russian. ALFRED F. JONES will reply positively to the first one, and a little coldly to the second, but he will get up anyway.

Okay now this I can handle. Clearing my throat a little I took a deep breath.

"OI, GET THE FUCK UP YOU BLOODY YANK!" I shouted loudly to the box startling Yao from the sudden shout.

"IGGY!" Unlike Yao's box only the top of the box flew off and unfortunately that's all I remembered.

Yup I just got K.O-ed by the self proclaimed hero.

Bloody Yank.

* * *

><p>This was inspired by LolliDictator's Hetalia Manuals. Also I used the UK spelling of word like for example: I use colour not color.<p>

I do not own Hetalia LolliDictator's Hetalia Manuals or Japan's Hatafutte Parade. I only own Mei and Aya.

Now some translations:

Hai- yes(Japanese)

Gomen nasai _- _Sorry(Japanese)

Domo arigato-Thank you (Japanese)

Kudasai-Please(Japanese)


	2. Aya the badass and Alfred the Beggar WTF

**NOTE: This section is in Alfred POV**

"OI, GET THE FUCK UP YOU BLOODY YANK"

I jolted awake by a voice with a British accents shouting. Only one person I knew called me yank.

"IGGY!" I shouted as I threw the top to the box I was in at a random direction. Looking around I saw no sign of the said Brit.

SMACK!

I turned to what had made to loud noise. Holy Crap…. I think I, The hero, just K.O-ed that girl.

…..

OH SHIT!

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of shouting.<p>

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ARU!"

"HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY-OW WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN!"

"BECAUSE YOU BLOODY YANK KNOCKED OUT MY IMOUTO,BAKA!"

A smile crept onto my face at the sound of English mixed with Japanese speech. Opening my eyes my suspicions were correct. Cornering Alfred-san was a person with long, curly brown hair and in her hand was a frying pan. Yup that was my nee-san Aya. Aya the BADASS!

Looking around the room I noticed I was in my living room couch Yao-san was standing next to me watching as my nee-san and Alfred-san argued.

Pulling his long sleeves I caught his attention and surprising him. His eyes widened and he hugged me again.

"Stop arguing Aru, Mei is awake Aru!"

This caused both of them to stop arguing and my nee-san took me from Yao's arm and gave me a hug. Wow three hugs in one day shesh I'm getting a lot of hugs today. Anyways Aya looked me over with worried eyes and checked for any problems before speaking.

"Daijoubu desuka?"

I gave her a small smile and returned her hug.

"Hai, Daijobu nee-san"

Aya smiled at me again and let me go before standing up. She glared at Alfred-san and waited. And waited. And waited until.

"Alfred don't you have something to say to Mei aru…" Yao was now glaring at the said yank who twitched under the gaze of the two Asians glares. Scratching the back of his head he chuckled nervously as Yao-san and nee-san's glares got harsher and colder.

* * *

><p>"heh heh heh ummm…"<p>

"Alfred…Aru" Yao's face beat red in rage now with my nee-san was not that far behind and trying not to strangle the baka.

"ummm…..I'm-"

"WILL YOU JUST SAY YOUR SORRY ARU!" Oh there goes Yao-san.

"STOP STALLING AND SAY IT YOU BLOODY HERO!" Oh looks like Aya-san just snapped as well.

At the sound of being called a hero Alfred instantly snapped out of his nervousness and grinned. He went over to me and gave me his award winning grin and heroic pose.

"Mei I, the hero is super sorry for knocking you out." Before I could comment on that he started to talk again.

"You forgive me right? You have to after all" the bloody yank got into his regular her pose.

"I'M THE HERO!" I stared at him blankly before face palming. Though apparently I wasn't the only one because Aya had done the same thing and Yao was shaking his head. Turning back to Alfred I grinned.

"Okay I'll forgive you but" My grin turned sinister.

"No McDonalds for a week." His face turned from heroic to terror. He grabbed my shoulders rapidly and desperately.

"NOOOO TAKE IT BACK PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Maa nante koto nanda…. Alfred F. Jones A.K.A America was begging.

LOL Alfred the Beggar. Oh I was so not going to forget this moment.

My grin turned even more sinister if that even possible.

"Anything" he nodded his head rapidly, his eyes pleading. Man this was fun.

"Okay I take that back…" He lid up like a Christmas tree.

"No McDonalds for a month" And that made him shot him right back down.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! THAT'S EVEN WORSE! NOOOOOO" Alfred was basically reduced to tears now. I cracked right up. This-This w-was just p-priceless. Aya and Yao not long after started to join me in laughing my arse of. I was laughing so much and hard that after a few minutes I started coughing. But long after everyone was done laughing I was still coughing. Oh man you can not serious did I really need to have a fit now of all time. I turned to Aya.<p>

"N-nee-san W-water Kud-dasai" Aya nodded and ran to the kitchen. Both Yao and Alfred stood there as my face turned red and my eyes watered from coughing motionless for a few seconds. Then they both started to rub my back both trying their best to calm me down.

"Hey calm down it'll be okay Aru…"

It was funny I didn't even realise I even panicking. This wasn't the first fit I had. But…..had I really gotten to the point that I didn't even notice now if I was panicking? That disturbed me deeply. Aya came back into the room after a few seconds with a small glass of water that I took from her gratefully. After drinking

My glass of water I rested on the dinning room table. Alfred looked at me worry clearly still written on his face.

"Are you okay?" I smiled at his concern. Maybe he wasn't so bad…..

"Hai I'm good now thank you." that seemed to make him relax a bit but not all the way. Aya turned and looked at Yao and Alfred with a smile."Domo arigato the both of you" She bowed slightly to the two of them.

"No prob, I'm the Hero after all" Nee-san chuckled at this and turned to the clock to check the time.

"Wow 12 o'clock already?" I turned and gasped at her.

"SERIOUS!"

"Aww man we missed breakfast!" I pouted. Aya rolled her eyes and pulled me off the couch.

"NOOOOOO~ MY PERFECT BREAKFAST, RUINED!" I cried in horror. What? Don't look at me like that! I love breakfast!

"You can still have lunch though aru" Yao said chuckling. Standing straight up I remembered I forgot to show them their rooms.

"Okay before we go to lunch lets get your stuff into your rooms okay?" I said.

"Already done imouto." I Looked at Aya startled.

"Okay to LUNCH THEN!" I and Alfred-san said as we rushed into the kitchen and stood by the front door.

"LET'S HAVE MCDONALDS!"

"NO WAY !"

Hmmmm Alfred wasn't bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>MINA! DOMO ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALETS AND HITS AND FAVORITES! TTUTT<strong>

**I had fun writing this chapter though it's a bit shorter but still it was fun none the less.**

**This was inspired by LolliDictator's Hetalia Manuals like I said before . Also I used the UK spelling of word like for example: I use colour not color.**

**I do not own Hetalia LolliDictator's Hetalia Manuals or Japan's Hatafutte Parade. I only own Mei and Aya.**

**Now some translations:**

**Hai- yes(Japanese)**

**_Imouto- _little sister(Japanese)**

**Domo arigato-Thank you (Japanese)**

**Kudasai-Please(Japanese)**

**Maa nante koto nanda- Oh, My God(Japanese)**

**Daijoubu desuka-Are you okay?(Japanese)**

**Baka-Idiot(Japanese)**

**Daijobu-I'm Fine(Japanese)**


End file.
